This is one portion of a long-term multidisciplinary investigation exploring the processes of aging and longevity in religious isolates of Kansas and Nebraska. Three splinter communities Alexanderwohl, Hoffnungsau and Henderson have been chosen because of the long-term genealogical depth, cultural cohesiveness and homogeneity and excellent historical documentation. These communities resulted from the fission of a single congregation in Russia during their transplantation to the United States in 1874. The primary goal of this study is to investigate the interaction of genetic and environmental systems which affect aging and longevity. This complex interaction will be examined through a modified method of Wright's pathway analysis. Scaled age of death will be regressed in parent-sib, sib-sib pairs against a series of physical, psychological and social variables quantified to represent the environment. The role of inbreeding on survivorship and aging will be examined by sibship in each of the congregations. Genetic data, physiological, anthropometric, nutritional, socio-cultural and medical information will be collected in order to serve as a baseline of biological aging. Biochemical indices in conjunction with environmental factors which reduce life span, will be determined for approximately 1,000 Mennonites. Pulmonary function, neuromuscular function and cardiovascular evaluation are to be administered by stress physiologists. Body composition and phenotypic modifications due to aging will be assessed by skin fold and other anthropometric measures. Data will be collected during the first two years of the study while the third year will be entirely devoted to data analysis and the publication of results. While the cultural anthropologists will reside within the community, blood specimens, EGG's health hazard evaluations and the various physiological evaluations will be determined in health clinics in the agricultural off-season. Results of the analyses will be shared with the local physicians.